


Homestuck Fantasy Requests

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: This is where I'm gonna dump my short fantasy fic requests for Homestuck.If you wanna make a request try my tumblr.





	Homestuck Fantasy Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone Hunter searches trough the woods for her prey, before stumbling upon a small cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MOlRAIL on twitter

Rose stopped her horse as she listened, her eyes unfocused as she strained to hear every moving vermin hunting in the underbrush, and each twitch of birds in the trees above her. Her horse neighed quietly. She rubbed a hand up and down the horse's neck slowly and shushed, calming it. The old forests set domesticated animals on edge, make them skittish and quick to bolt. The terrified locals of the nearby villages attributed it to a curse of ages past. 

Rose had almost laughed in their face at that. She knew the real reason for the unease. But instead of ridiculing, she kept her composure, her silent, menacing stare. Intimidation usually meant better pay than playing nice. That was something she had picked up over the years. A cold hard look was worth a thousand smiles. Not that she was in any way incapable of a charming smile.

She chuckled as she squeezed the horses sides with her boots, the beast beginning to move forward. She was mighty capable of that. She had many a fair woman's suitor cursing her name thanks to the effects of her smiles. She also had more than one bounty, for what it was worth.

She hummed a tune from her homeland as she rode. It was rather shallow without the drums to go with, but it was enough to remind of her of the vast plains and deserts. None of this forested and dark hell. There was less variation in prey there, also. It was mostly just dried husks raised from the sands, giant scorpions, or on the occassion more eldritch horrors borne on moonlight. 

But she grew bored of such things. It was what made her go North, rather than into hiding, when everything turned on its head. There were so many different kinds of bestial monstrosity here, it had made her giddy when she first arrived. There were banshees, werewolves, harpies, trolls, and more types of undead than she could count. 

One such abomination was what she was hunting now. Somewhere in the forest she rode through was one of the most dangerous creatures nesting in the land. She had only ever fought a fledgeling, but she had almost lost her life. It had been a few years since then, at least. She was sure she was ready to fight the menace now.

From her readings and interviews with the few detained member's of the monster, she had wrote up a list of possible habitats to look for. Among them were mist-shrouded caves and dark towers. Suitably dramatic, for the self-fashioned Royalty of the Night. She admired them for that, admittedly. Their airs of grace and fashionable aristocracy invited her greatly. 

But she could not let such admirations get in the way of her job. Purging. 

She rode on for another few hours in the Umbral Woods, keeping eye out for anything that looked out of the ordinary. There were reports of missing carvans, traders and travellers, as well as one band of guardsmen. It was the guardsmen that caught her attention. If even 12 armoured and armed soldiers couldn't bring down the beast then it was unlikely any unspecialised killer could. 

They needed a hunter. 

It was approaching midnight as she continued down the single, unbranching lane. She was just pondering setting up camp for the night, sleeping before a small campfire and surrounded by traps, when a light caught the corner of her eye. There was a glimmer of orange lights between the trees. She furrowed her brows and lifted herself down from the horse, landing gently against the muddy ground. Holding the reins in her hand, she guided the horse forward, towards the gap in the trees through which the light shined.

Arching an eyebrow high, she spotted a small yet definite trail between the trees, one that had not been trodden in quite some time. Something was off.

Inching back, Rose slid a leather harness off the hook on the horses saddle and fastened it around her waist, fixing the dagger sheaths into place. Keeping her eyes on the path, she removed the sword sheath from her back, replacing it onto the horse. She rubbed the horse's head as she tied the reins to a low branch. 

"I will return expeditiously, have no fear." 

Setting her stance low, she began to crawl down the path, closer and closer to the light between the trees. Her gaze shot about at an impressive speed, scanning the surrounding darkness, the light ahead of her, and the path beneath her, careful to avoid stepping on a twig and possibly announce her exact location.

She slid the daggers from their sheathes without a sound, and clutched them tight, ready to slice to ribbons whatever creature leapt upon her.

Rose stopped as a sound reached her ears that was in no way the wind. There was a banging of something. Something soft yet heavy was being hit. It was only a few meteres ahead. The Lalonde began forward faster, her feet near tapping along the ground as she moved.

Her dash slowed as she neared the entrance into a clearing, where an odd sight awaited her. She crouched low, and stared.

Sat before her was a small cottage, lit from inside by an orange light. Its wall's were wooden, and skirted with stone. The thatched roof looked old, and the stone chimney snaking its way up the side of the house looked fit to collapse. It was an unexpected thing to wtiness, in the middle of the Umbral Forest.

Looking to the front of the house, where the front door stood wide open, spilling orange light out onto the ground, Rose spotted a woman. She was clutching a large metal pan, and smacking it into a suspended rug, stepping away each time to avoid the puff of dust that came away. Her short cut hair and tall frame set her apart from the women Rose was used to seeing in these lands.

Rose relaxed her tensed arms slightly and sighed, just as the pan hit against the rug once again.

The woman stood suddenly straight, her head snapping around to look directly at Rose. 

"Oh. Hello Dear." She turned the rest of her body to face Rose. "Do You Require Assistance?"

Rose stood slowly, sheathing her silver-edged daggers, hoping that the woman did not notice them. Things could turn out badly if she did.

"Yes, quite a bit, in fact." The woman tilted her head. "I misjudged the approximate length of my journey, and have left myself alone and stranded betwixt my departure and arrival in this forest." Rose called over, taking a few steps forward. 

"Is That So? Oh You Must Be Terribly Fatigued! Please, Take Harborage In My Humble Lodgings Till Your Strength Recovers."

The woman pronounced every word as perfectly as Rose imagined someone could, like each syllable was a line drawn with a ruler. She continued forward as the woman stepped back, leading her into the cottage. 

Rose knew how to act. She wasn't a fool. She also had a pretty decent sense of smell, moreso than most people. She smelled things that were definite warning signs. Like human blood. But... she couldn't be sure. She didn't want to risk sliding a dagger into an innocent chest.

She needed proof. 

Rose finally neared the woman, against her better judgment, just as she stepped back into the doorlight. She looked up to the woman's face and stopped, seeing the glinting of light against two long fangs, and the narrowing of her eyes to catlike slits. Without a moment's hesitation, Rose tilted her wrist back as a blade sprang out from the bracer, and pushed up to the throat of the creature above her. 

There was a flash, as an arm batted away the blade expertly, Rose didn't have time to react before a leg came swinging up, the vampire's boot impacting with the side of her head. She grunted as she was thrown away, but rolled along the ground before quickly rising to her feet, staring down the creature before her, and sliding the daggers from their sheaths, blades pointed behind her.

There was a raised eyebrow of interest from the vampire, before she darted forward, a blur in Rose's vision. The hunter was barely able to keep[ up with the sudden movements. Duck, strafe, dodge, parry, dodge, spin, jump. Each strike came faster than any blade-swing of man, the sharpened fingernails sharper than any spearhead Rose had encountered. She blocked and parried each of the deft strikes with her forearms, and raised her leg to keep any kicks from knocking her down.

Every few strikes, ever second or so, the vampire's nails would catch against her face, the points tearing away flesh to let blood pour out. But the pain didn't register to Rose. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore. She had settled into a trance the moment the vampire darted towards her, all that was happening in her head was reflexes and instinct. There was no time for any thought beyond bare survival. She would die if she thought for a split second. 

Eventually an opening presented itself, as the vampire readied a kick. Rose took the moment, swinging her arm up to have the dagger slash against the inside of the vampire's upper arm. There was a shriek as the silver burned at the creature's flesh. She continued with her downwards stroke, tucking her arm in as she barrelled a shoulder into the chest of the undead.

The vampire stumbled back. Rose took deep breaths, straigthening up quickly and pulling herself from the meditation. She needed to assess the situation.

The vampire was inspecting the dagger slash. She didn't look particularly angry, merely annoyed. That was good. Vampires got far, far harder to kill when they got angry. A strike could break an arm. Rose checked the bleeding on her face. It was superficial, nothing would be fatal, and only a few cuts would scar. 

Her gaze went back to the vampiric warrior before her. Seeing the Lalonde looking ready for battle still, the vampire smirked. Smirking was good. Smirking wasn't anger.

"You Are Incredibly Impressive. Nobody Has Lasted This Long."

Misconceptions of monsterkilling are afoot in the minds of most commoners. Most thing it is all about the figthing itself, the raw calculations and footwork. Making sure that you landed more hits was all that mattered. But that was not true when it came to the more human of the monsters. In most cases they were not only bestial, but exhibited the extremes of humanity. Exploiting what humanity they had was just as essential. And in the cases of vampires, it was walking on the eggshells of their temperment, lest they fly into a rage. And one of the easiest and most useful ways to keep them from doing that, was to appeal to their dramatic side. 

"You are far from the first to say that." Rose winked. The vampire laughed. That should work.

"Delightful." She said simply, before launching into another attack. 

Rose forced herself into a trance again, knocking away another few stabbing hands, taking several steps backwards, avoiding the sneaking kicks that the vampire presented. The vampire pushed her farther and farther back, expecting to get her back against the trees, where she would be at an immediate disadvantage. But Rose knew more this time. 

As the vampire reached up to dive her flatened hand down onto Rose's head, she exposed the slash mark. The hunter grunted as she lashed out with the blade once again, cutting deeper into the wound. The vampire snarled in response, and swung again with the arm, hoping to surprise Rose with such an erratic movement, no doubt. 

Rose reversed her movement, dragging the other dagger along the right leg of the vampire. Rose switch her movement again, raised an arm to deflect the stab of the vampire's right, before bringing her right hand up to her face. There was a sound of sharp impact as her knuckles smashed up against the vampire's cheekbone, followed by the sound of slicing silver as the dagger dragged along after cut deep into the skin, scraping against the bone.

The vampire fell away, holding a hand to her face. She looked shocked at the ground as Rose returned to full consciousness once again. 

"E-Extraordinary." There was definite respect in the eyes of the vampire. She stood up straight, and the hunter saw the ghastly mark that had been left by the combined punch and blade. Black blood spilled from the cut, standing stark against the deathly palor she wore. 

"What Is Your Name? I Wish To Have Something To Remember You By Once Your Life Ends." Still confident.

"Rose. Rose Lalonde." The hunter nodded curtly. The vampire smiled.

"Kanaya Maryam." A long tongue came from her mouth, wiping away the blood around, before sliding back in between her pointed teeth. "It Is A Shame I have To End The Life Of Such A Fine Specimen."

"And here I was thinking the same thing." Rose smirked. The vampire winked. Oh.

They dashed at each other again, daggers bared against nails. Rose was even more prepared than before. Kanaya was going all out. It was time to take the offensive. 

The Lalonde ducked under the first swing, using her forearm to push the arm farther away, throwing the vampire off balance as she slashed her side. Black blood spurted out.Rose stepped back and pivoted as the Maryam's arm shot out in front of her, reaching under the pushed swipe. Rose turned just in time to see the arm she had previously blocked slide along the arm in front of her, the vicious nails flashing towards her before tearing into her cheek. She stepped back, gasping. She ducked just in time to avoid a wild swing, allowing her to stab deep into the vampire's exposed stomach with each. 

There was a screech as the metal sunk deep into the flesh, before Rose darted back again, narrowly missing another attack. She flashed a dagger, cutting a finger from the hand that went for her throat, before catching a knee in the stomach. She stumbled back. She was exhausted, and near passing out. She was going to die if she kept this up. She needed to end this as soon as possible. 

Clutching her daggers tight in her hands, she pushed off one foot, dashing forward. She brought her hands up, crossing the blades as brought them to the throat of the vampire. The blades flashed, ready to be drowned in blood, before she stopped, blades just resting against her flesh. She felt the sharp points of Kanaya's nails stop at her throat as well, leaving small imprints in her neck.

The hunter stared straight into the eyes of the vampire above her, a twitch of the wrist away from ending her life, as she was hers. Where once the vampire's eyes had been empty and hungry, now they were like windows into the soul of the vampire. Rose took heavy breaths, while the chest of the vampire remained completely still.

Eventually, Rose let the tension ease from her muscles, and slowly lowered her arms. At the same moment, the vampire's claws came down, taking each other away from the brink of death. Rose let her arms fall to her side, before she slowly slid her daggers into the sheathes.

She didn't flinch as the vampire's hand rose up to press against either side of her face, the fingers trailing around the bloody wound.Rose returned the action, wiping away some of the black blood that stained the Maryam's cheek. She drew slightly closer, nearing the pointed fangs that glinted at eye level.

She felt Kanaya's hand tilt her head up to look at her, and she took the moment to speak.

"I'm pretty sure I won that one."

The Maryam smiled, amused, before she opened her mouth the respond. Rose didn't let her, pushing forward to pres her mouth her Kanaya's.


End file.
